


human touch

by PeachyJen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Curiosity, Hand Jobs, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyJen/pseuds/PeachyJen
Summary: “It is possible Iruma-san has made the necessary adjustment for me, as per… my own request. But she didn’t test it out after doing so, nor have I tried discovering it myself.” She said it was all his to play with, he chooses not to say. Whether that ‘his’ referred to Kiibo himself or to Gonta, he isn’t sure, but he’s about to let it be Gonta.





	human touch

**Author's Note:**

> ('other' because nonbinary kiibo)

**“Kiibo-kun, is there… something on your body that makes you feel good?”** Gonta asks, quietly, tentatively. He doesn’t need to speak up; he and Kiibo are seated closely facing one another, their height difference made apparent by the way Gonta has to hunch his shoulders and lean his head down.

It’s hard to say who’s more clueless on sexual intimacy between Gonta, someone who once believed human sex was solely for reproductive purposes, and Kiibo, _a robot_ , but they at least know a few things to get them started. For one, they know it’s supposed to feel good. They also know Gonta’s the one who’s more naturally suited for it, but that isn’t stopping him from feeling curious about Kiibo. He doesn’t want it to be so one-sided, after all.

 **“I… Yes, there might be,”** Kiibo replies, averting his eyes. There’s an embarrassed pause before he proceeds to add more to his answer. **“It is possible Iruma-san has made the necessary adjustment for me, as per… my own request. But she didn’t test it out after doing so, nor have I tried discovering it myself.”** _She said it was all his to play with,_ he chooses not to say. Whether that ‘his’ referred to Kiibo himself or to Gonta, he isn’t sure, but he’s about to let it be Gonta.

He looks forward again and notices the way Gonta is looking at him; not at his face but at his body. He seems curious but uncertain, which nudges Kiibo in the direction of being a little more helpful. **“I, ah, believe that erogenous area should be… down.”**

So they both glance down, their faces dusted with a matching shade of pink. That’s essentially how it’s been all evening, though all they’ve done so far is kiss and get mildly handsy.

 **“Here, let me…”** Kiibo brings his hands down to his waist, fingers pressed to two particular buttons on the belt-like apparatus around his waist. It begins to come off, causing Gonta to startle.

 **“That’s not going to hurt you?!”** the entomologist worries, while still unable to look away. He’s never seen Kiibo… take himself apart like this, though it’s possible his mind is making it seem more drastic than it really is.

 **“No,”** Kiibo reassures him, offering a smile despite all the embarrassment. **“It’s alright. They’re only external pieces.”**

The ‘belt’ comes off, and after it the armor piece that might appear to others as some sort of undergarment. Except it’s, just, on the outside. Underneath, there’s an assortment of wires that make Gonta’s head spin just looking at them. If he’s supposed to touch there, then he’s almost certain he’ll ruin something…

As if sensing Gonta’s worries, Kiibo sets his nervous anticipation aside to provide further reassurance. **“It should be fine, Gonta-kun.”**

 **“...Okay,”** he says, still somewhat unsurely, and extends a hand down. He’s cautious and experimental from here on out, pressing the tip of one finger to one of those exposed wires. It doesn’t shock him, at least, but it doesn’t seem to do anything for Kiibo, either. So he keeps trying, feeling at different wires until—

**“Ah!”**

Gonta startles (again) at the sound Kiibo makes, putting his fingers on pause while he glances up at him.

Kiibo looks nearly as surprised as he does, but he’s trying to recover as quickly as he can. If he had a proper heartbeat, he’s sure it’d be racing. **“I’m fine, I— I think you found the right ones.”**

Then, more curiously, Gonta looks back down and resumes what he was doing. His fingers again find what he believes were “the right ones”; all he has to do is touch them and Kiibo’s eyes appear to shut, his pale face flushed with a darker shade of color than before.

 **“There?”** Gonta asks him, though he’s sure he doesn’t have to, and Kiibo nods.

Gonta then pinches those particular wires between his thumb and index finger, trying as carefully as he can to roll them back and forth without dislocating or tearingthem, if that’s even possible.

The robot’s hands are grasping the bedsheets, caught off-guard by just how nice Gonta’s touch feels. **“I…** **_Mm_ ** **, I don’t kn-know how similar this is to human pleasure, but it’s good, Gonta-kun…”**

Gonta doesn’t know that either, but he does know how (unexpectedly) delightful it is to hear all the sounds coming out of Kiibo. The robot is making minimal effort to conceal his moaning and it feels like his mechanical body is trembling a little.

Making him feel so good, honestly, is making Gonta feel good too — it’s not a terribly familiar sensation, but he can feel himself getting hard. He bites his lower lip while he tries to ignore it, focusing instead on what he’s been doing; his fingers are still stroking over the thin length of those wires, even giving them a tiny little tug.

He hardly knows what he’s doing, but it certainly seems to be working — and the more it works, the more it makes Kiibo squirm and moan, the more it turns him on, too. He doesn’t mean to be needy, so it’s more like a tentative suggestion when he grabs one of Kiibo’s hands and brings it down between his own legs.

That gets the robot’s attention, though that’s not to say he isn’t still otherwise distracted. **“A-Apologies, I didn’t mean to neglect you,”** he manages to speak, half-lidded eyes watching where his hand’s been placed. As much as he’d like to give Gonta his full attention, all he can really manage is putting pressure on his crotch and half-heartedly rubbing his dick through the garments he’s still wearing.

He’d do more, but— Goodness, it feels like his body is overheating. **“Just— Please, Gonta-kun, d-don’t stop—”**

Gonta didn’t plan on stopping, though he’ll admit to wondering when he _is_ meant to stop. There are quiet whimpers escaping his lips at the teasing amount of stimulation Kiibo’s giving him, albeit drowned out by how noisy his partner is being.

His fingers keep working and working until—suddenly, something is different. Kiibo’s voice cuts out on a particularly sharp cry and it’s almost like he malfunctions for a moment, literally overwhelmed by the most intense surge of pleasure he’s felt yet.

He was just begging Gonta not to stop, but as soon as he regains himself, he grabs the entomologist’s wrist to ensure that he _does_ stop. Everything feels rather sensitive, suddenly, and it's become too much.

Gonta’s been watching him all the while, red eyes big and blinking. **“Sorry, was that too much…?”**

Kiibo releases Gonta’s wrist and shakes his head. He’s staring down at his exposed wires, however, in a bit of disbelief over what he’d just experienced. It was certainly the closest thing to a human orgasm he could’ve felt, although he’s missing out on the mess and the exhausted afterglow that often comes with it. **“No, no, it was… wonderful. Er… Thank you,”** he says, awkward, **“I think.”**

 _Thank you…?_ That’s not what Gonta was expecting to hear, but he can’t help a tiny smile. **“You’re welcome,”** he responds, taking it in stride, **“but... Ah, could you…?”**

It takes him a moment, but Kiibo realizes what that means, even if Gonta doesn’t fully say it. He’s neglected Gonta a second time, having completely forgotten about the other’s _issue_ in all the excitement.

His hand gets to work again, properly this time. With Gonta’s permission, he helps undo his pants and push them down enough to expose his member. It’s almost intimidatingly large—although Kiibo wouldn't exactly know what's normal—and already wet at the tip.

It’s weird for Gonta to see himself like this, but it’s not like he's going to complain. He’s already squeezing his eyes shut as Kiibo strokes him off, slowly at first, being as experimental with him as he was being with Kiibo moments ago.

He doesn’t need to ask if he’s doing it right; he can tell well enough by Gonta’s reactions, echoing the moaning, wriggling mess he’d just been himself. Kiibo keeps going until his partner comes, which doesn’t take long. He isn’t sure if he should’ve expected it, but now there’s a mess on his own hand and on Gonta’s stomach — a lot of it, he might add.

And while Gonta's hunched over and panting from the aftermath of it, Kiibo thoughtlessly brings that hand closer to his face for examination. **"This is... normal?"**

Gonta flushes, but nods.

 **"And..."** Kiibo lowers that hand, supposing he'll clean it up later. **"How much of that should I report back to Iruma-san? Perhaps she'd like to know she was successful in helping me. I'm sure I even have a recording..."**

 **"How much of—?!"** Gonta cuts him off, coming out of his afterglow trance to frantically wave his hands. **"N-no, none of it! Gonta doesn't want anyone else to know about this... I-it's just between us, okay?"**

Well... Kiibo does suppose that wouldn't be the most comfortable thing to report to Miu, of all people.

 **"Between us,"** he repeats, then places his hands down—including the one that's messy—on Gonta's to soothe him. **"Right, I understand."**

That's another thing they'll agree on — this sort of intimacy is special and private, shared between them and only them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for the attention on my works so far! even a little bit of kudos is really nice. i plan on gonta/kaito and gonta/ouma things next (which will probably get spicier lmao) ;v;/


End file.
